


Baby Can You Help Me With This?

by blossomxo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO!Park Chanyeol, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Soft Baekhyun (??)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomxo/pseuds/blossomxo
Summary: Soft - innocent bubbly Baekhyun asks his boyfriend to be his first regarding to anything sensual during their anniversary.





	Baby Can You Help Me With This?

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't know what am I writing so please bear with me. Next story will be tagalog first /face palms/ I really don't feel like myself today but I think I need a soft Baekhyun. Plus a smut so? 
> 
> Anyways this has nothing to do regarding to the character used! I am a shipper, please don't bash me and just read my works uwus! I hope we can be friends.
> 
> Also sorry for the typographical errors and grammatical errors! I am very sleepy while typing haha I'll fix it soon. Sorry also for wrong usage of words (if there is any?) 
> 
> P.S, I hope the expectations for soft Baekhyunnie is okay!

Sound of digital clock on top of the drawer next to Baekhyun echoes at the whole room. It's seven in the morning and he wakes up next to no one. Chanyeol left early, he assumed. He yawns sleepily as he continue stretching his muscles and joints out. "Rise and shine self, Today's the first freaking day!" He told himself.

He sits up straight on the bed as he continued stretching up for a bit before officially standing up. As he walks through the living room, a small caterpillar-like dog along with bunch of wastes he assumed it his pup's, "Arf!" The dog barks a good morning. 

It's gonna be a long hour till noon. 

 

Baekhyun smiles as he reminisce those moments when Chanyeol surprisingly went to his nephew's graduation 2 years ago. It was a precious and a sight worth to see when his nephew kept on calling Chanyeol "uncle!", Also not to be that dramatic type of man, Baekhyun thought of his family's future. 

He also thought of the memory when he and Chanyeol went for a family dinner with the Parks and Baekhyun couldn't forget how tensed he was during that time. He remembers Chanyeol was laughing so hard at him and he almost cried so Chanyeol went go gaga over the situation. That was his first family meeting. 

But although both of them has a lot of memory worth to share and treasure. That even their love was deep and intimately serious, both of them had never go deep-deep with each other. 

Being a couple for that 3 years straight was a fun ride. Specially for someone like Chanyeol, dealing with someone soft as Baekhyun was new, and now he couldn't be much more thankful to have him as his partner. Having Baekhyun was tough, as he is always to being a rough kind of lover, but it was the best experience he had, nonetheless. 

When Baekhyun was not around yet, Chanyeol's life revolves around girls, guys, one night stands and unbothered not serious relationships. Making love was just for fun, Chanyeol's youth cycle was club - sex - club - sex. The smell of alcohol in the past makes him want to forget it but having Baekhyun now is a sure win because he is now a better person. 

It's their anniversary in just three days and Baekhyun's heart is just to overwhelmed and happy because for the past three years of ups and downs, he still has Chanyeol. His first ever boyfriend. The only guy that passed through Baekhyun's mom and dad's standards.

Surely, he haven't mention Chanyeol anything yet (and he thinks Chanyeol forgot about it) he's thinking of surprising him too. It's always Chanyeol who does that and as a good boyfriend, he wants to do at least something good for Chanyeol. Something that he deserves.

He has all his plans set now. Like he has his whole 3 day plan of being cold towards Chanyeol. All for the success of this anniversary surprise. 3 days won't take too long. 

Today Baekhyun is up for his first part of surprise, as he wants to do it little by little so Chanyeol could have a least the smallest clue, he is gonna do something he has not done before. Cooking. It's his weakness since he knows to himself he is not even a pro or let's say, cooking is never gonna be his thing. But as much as he wants this anniversary to be special, not only for him but also his lover, he's very much willing to check textbooks, recipes and even scroll down through internet to see which specialties are the best. Also nothing's wrong with exploring and learning new things. 

Chanyeol's out early this morning and he promises Baekhyun that he'll be back by lunch, so Baekhyun came up to the idea of learning how to cook. He's now at his favorite cooking vlog and it's a huge worrisome for him that he won't be able to catch up. By the means of watching it, he knew it would be tough. 

While planting worrisome throughout his body, a fluffball stotters down, "Arf!" The dog barks towards his owner. Baekhyun bit his lips as he leans in the kitchen counter, "I know, Mongryong, this is gonna be hard for papa but keep quiet and keep this surprise as a secret okay?" 

The dog waggles his tail and Baekhyun found it adorable when the the dog flashes a cute pup smile too, "Arf! Arf!" The dog barks once again as a term of agreement to his owner. Baekhyun leans down to pamper his pet's head. 

"Good my bebu! Thank you!" Baekhyun says as his eyes turns into crescent moon. 

 

Baekhyun gets back to his learning session. He makes sure he has done it one by one and exactly correct as instructed to the video. 

No matter how difficult it is, he'll do everything just for Chanyeol. For his love's happiness. It took Baekhyun 2 hours to prepare everything and surely everything in the kitchen turns messy but all was worth it. 

Baekhyun stood in front of his table presentation and he looks satisfied of his work. "I think I did well right, Mongryong?" He questions the dog.

"You did." A sound of a voice echoes at the whole room. 

"Mongryong? Did you just talk? Omg!" Baekhyun exclaims.

Leaning at the kitchen wall, Chanyeol appears in surprise. "So offensive, you don't know your baby's voice now?" 

Baekhyun turns finding the mysterious voice, only to find out it was his freakin' boyfriend who's speaking, Baekhyun greets him happily, "Baby!" He jumps on him that Chanyeol almost fell off the floor. "You're home! You're home!" 

Chanyeol chuckles as he let the smaller hug him with all his might. Chanyeol's been very careful lifting Baekhyun up, he wraps his arms arounds Baekhyun's waist as he cradle him so much like a baby. "I miss you, love" Baekhyun says. 

"You think I don't?" Chanyeol asks cupping Baekhyun's cheeks. "I always miss you, baby. It's just that work sucks."

Baekhyun looks down as he continue playing with his fingers at Chanyeol's nape, "If only you didn't have to go to work. We could cuddle all day." Baekhyun sighs. "But unfortunately, you have to." 

"I am sorry baby." 

Baekhyun smiles once again. Melting Chanyeol's heart in one single shot. 

"You're early! You said you'll be here by lunch." 

Chanyeol intentionally furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "Don't you like me here?" 

Baekhyun wraps his arms in him once again, "NO! NO! That's not what I meant! Glad you're home!" 

As much as Baekhyun wants to spread the butterfly kisses he has always been wanting to plant all over his lover's face, he couldn't. 

People find them boring because they're known for the couple who haven't kissed (excluding the cheek) on lips yet. But for Baekhyun, he thinks it's always best to share that during to your first and last love. Although he feels that it would be Chanyeol already. 

"Then if that's the case. Let's eat? All these looks mouth watering" Chanyeol compliments his boyfriend, appreciating all his efforts he poured int this. 

Baekhyun smiles. "Surprise, baby!" 

Chanyeol puts Baekhyun down as he walks down going to the kitchen's table, "What's the special occassion?" 

"Nothing...! It's just that, I think you deserve a luxury lunch prepared by Baekhyun!" Baekhyun yells his name with all his might that makes the taller in front of him chuckle. As soon as he saw Chanyeol taking the first bite, "ForgivemeforIamnotagoodcook!" 

Chanyeol ruffles his lover's hair as he laugh cutely. "Relax baby. It tastes good." 

Baekhyun's eyes widen in satisfaction. He brings Mongryong onto his hold. "Really?" He questions the taller. "Is it really good?" 

"I can't tell it's perfect but you cooked it for me with love, that's what matters. Besides, baby it's not that bad, really." Chanyeol comments eyes forming into a huge smile. 

"Mongryong did you hear what appa say? We're a good cook team!" Baekhyun says as he pulls Mongryong for a pup hug. Chanyeol chuckles at the sight. He's too lucky to have the man in front him, a man with a soft and bubbly personality. 

 

They talk over the entire lunch with certain and random topics. Also the usual topics either one of them will open. It's fun how Baekhyun and Chanyeol's relationship are too mindful to be open at each other. It's cute how Baekhyun admits he has only been open minded all because of Chanyeol. 

"So baby? What are your plans for this week?" Baekhyun opens up. "Are you gonna be busy?" 

"Well, kind of."

Baekhyun's mind went...wild. His plans might actually work out. Chanyeol's gonna be busy and he can focus on his surprise for him. 

"O-oh.." He reacts. 

"Sorry love, let me make it up to you okay?" 

"Mhmm." 

 

It's cruel how Baekhyun does this to his boyfriend. Chanyeol's expression went to normal up to anxious. But as much as Baekhyun wants to stop this full game, the smaller still wants more. 

 

"I'll be out again now, baby! You're sure everything's good?" Chanyeol asks once again as he receives only a nod from Baekhyun, he's been holding his laugh for straight 2 hours now since lunch and he thinks he couldn't take it anymore so he started pushing Chanyeol a little. "Baby.... I am sorry." 

"Bye. See you later." Baekhyun says as he shuts the door in front of Chanyeol. As soon as the door closed, Baekhyun bursted out laughing. This is gonna be a fun anniversary surprise. 

 

Usual days always come right at Chanyeol but today he feels incredibly and absolutely weird. He's almost at the edge of panicking because Baekhyun's not answering his calls and messages. He could not leave work early too though he was so eager to do so. 

He doesn't know the exact reason or why or what's with the sudden change of behavior towards Baekhyun but all he could ever think is that it's, "Ah this man! Weird." Chanyeol complains as he threw his phone on the sofa near him. 

He knows it's not necessary for him to check on Baekhyun from time to time but honestly he couldn't help it. His softest boyfriend is all he've got now. 

Sighing, Chanyeol sits up straight eyeing the last batch of folders he has to sign to be distributed for tomorrow's approval. 

Chanyeol's the CEO of one of the most famous company in South Korea. Being a busy person as he is, Chanyeol thinks he owes Baekhyun a lot of dates. He's too thankful Baekhyun was too understanding, not until today that Baekhyun went cold all of a sudden. 

Handling a company all by himself wasn't an easy journey, really. But for Chanyeol was a fun ride, nonetheless. He thinks that handling a lot of people was too easy, because he saw it during his dad's time. But now that it's all his turn, he confirms that it isn't that easy than everyone sees as it to be. 

Now as a man Chanyeol thinks he satisfied with his life. He's has not settle down yet but he feels his heart has the one for him now. 

He finished his work a lot earlier than everyone expected. Putting the pen down and finally standing up for the first time in hours, Chanyeol wears his coat which was nicely sitting at the back of his chair. He is finally going back home now. 

Driving himself back home, he wonders if he'll ever find his boyfriend sleeping or again bawling his eyes out for a movie, in which Chanyeol thinks wasn't too satisfying for his tastes. Well kind of, but it was not and it's never gonna be his thing to watch movies full of dramas. Sometimes, Baekhyun teases him about it. 

Upon arriving to his shared condo unit with Baekhyun he punches the code to the pad outside. A beep from the machine was signal for him to finally go inside. The lights are all of, the curtains are all closed and he senses that they're might be something wrong.

Traveling across the living room, he definitely went straight to the master's bed room to check Baekhyun up and he wasn't too disappointed to find him there all curled up into their bed's comforter even though Chanyeol is aware it wasn't too cold. 

"Baby?" Chanyeol greets him. "Are you okay?" 

He receives no answer. 

"Baby?" Chanyeol frowns. "Are you mad?"

"No."

"Then why are you like this?"

"What?"

"This." Chanyeol frowns even more. "You're changing a bit. Is there anything you wanted to share me?" 

"Nothing.."

How much more will Chanyeol take this kind of treatment?

 

Baekhyun's out today to visit his very good friend Kyungsoo. He is also here to gear up advices he needed for the rest of the day and the erm, night. 

2 days went fast and Baekhyun thinks he is doing a great job. Chanyeol's been out of himself lately also, which Baekhyun seems to notice. 

 

"You sure this will work, Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun asks his friend while his eyebrows furrows in confusion, it's the last part of surprise and Baekhyun thinks it has to be the best. 

Chanyeol haven't greet him since morning yet so he thinks this one is a one good idea too. A shocking sensual one, indeed. It's been weeks since Baekhyun was contemplating to do it with Chanyeol already since he thinks he's making the man wait too much and now he thinks it's time. 

"Of course, Baek! Trust the experts!" Kyungsoo says with a wink.

"Is this even safe for butts? This is too... Uhm? Thin?"

Kyungsoo chuckles, "Seriously? You have never wore thongs before?" 

"You wear clipping materials? Aren't those for grilling?" Baekhyun asks completely unaware of what he was saying. 

"Oh my gosh! This kid! I mean thongs not tongs!" Kyungsoo yells half laughing to his friend, who seriously needs a lot of helping. "And you definitely have to wear that later!"

"O-oh!" Soft-innocent giggles escapes through Baekhyun's mouth, "These are called thongs?" 

"Yes!"

"You think he'll like it?" 

"Who wouldn't he like it?"

"I don't know. Isn't it too revealing?"

"KYUNGSOO-AH!!! THIS GAME HAS BEEN DRIVING ME NUTS CAN YOU CUDDLE ME WHILE PLAYING!!!" A voice of someone familiar came accross to Baekhyun's hearing. 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "My boyfriend is so annoying!" 

"Did you just call me annoying?" Jongin says, stomping his feet. What a baby.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun chuckles. 

"Sorry baby! Go continue playing!" Kyungsoo says. "Guess I have to go now Baekhyun?" 

Baekhyun nods. Soon as he thought the doors are closed, Baekhyun turns for another call. 

"And oh! Don't forget my advices baby boy! I am sure you'll be fine! Good luck later baby boy!" 

 

Baekhyun's glad the acting is coming to and end later but he can't stop his stomach from grumbling not because of hunger but because of being too nervous. What do he say to Chanyeol? How will he open it up?

Checking the digital alarm clock across the bedroom he counts the time left. He got 6 hours more. 

 

"Happy Anniversary, baby!" Baekhyun yells. Chanyeol's nowhere to be found. He's still at work. Baekhyun's been practicing how will he approach his boyfriend later wearing only these? 

"Aish! No!" Baekhyun exclaims hesitantly in front of the mirror. 

"Hi baby." Baekhyun says as he bit his lip seductively. "Uh! No fuck!" Baekhyun says, soon as he realizes that he cursed, Baekhyun taps his mouth unlovingly. "Bad, self!" 

Baekhyun's been staring at the mirror for 2 hours straight now. And it's kinda funny how he has been practicing the same lines and dialouges, all along. He also did a quick research about making love with partner earlier too and he didn't like what he saw.

Maybe, he'll just let Chanyeol do it.

"How am I supposed to do this anyway?"

"Will Chanyeol like it this way?"

"Hmm do I look good?"

"Yes work it girl!"

Baekhyun bombards his own self with comments and questions just to keep himself distracted. 

Chuckling, Baekhyun shouts, "Yum!" while taking a good look of his curve on the mirror, unintentionally spanking his ass. "Ow, that hurts tho." 

 

Chanyeol's gonna be home anytime soon now and Baekhyun thinks he won't be able to make it, not to Chanyeol. He thinks of backing out too but there's no room for that anymore. This is it. 

For the past years of being together as one string, Chanyeol and Baekhyun had never done something exciting to pleasure themselves. Chanyeol as a man he is, he has never touch Baekhyun's bare skin. He has never seen so much of his skin and they never had sex. Not even a smack. 

And all things are about to happen within the whole night. Truly eventful, he thinks. 

Just when was about to strike a pose again. Which he knows to himself that he'll be disgusted about what he's doing. The door outside beeps. 

Probably just someone cleaning. 

"Hey baby! I am home!" 

Baekhyun freezes. He panics. Chanyeol came 4 hours earlier. Baekhyun ran outside the bathroom. He lays down covering his full body with thick cloth layer by layer. One for robe and one for comforter. 

Soon as Chanyeol's reaches the bedroom both of them shares, Baekhyun was surprise by the mere fact Chanyeol went home to surprise him too. Holding the collection of we bare bears pillows and strawberries Chanyeol greets him.

"Happy 3rd Anniversary, Love! You th—" Chanyeol's jaw began to drop when he heard the sensual music as he watches Byun Baekhyun, his boyfriend dance into harmony. 

"B-baby..." Chanyeol calls him. "W-what are you doing?" 

Walking sexily towards his boyfriend, Baekhyun grabs the things onto his boyfriend's hold and he places his hands onto his clothed butt (it's because of the robe!) 

Wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's neck, Baekhyun takes a lead of everything. "Hi baby! Let's have sex!" Baekhyun asks cheerfully. 

Chanyeol chokes on his own saliva. Why is Baekhyun ask him to have sex just like the way he ask him for ice creams? 

"What?"

"Why? Don't you want to?" Baekhyun asks as he looks down to play with his fingers shyly. 

"Are you serious?" 

"Don't doubt on me!" 

"I don't, I mean you're probably just doing this for our—"

"Shhh, tsk, too noisy. Lead, Mr. Park. I am all yours tonight." Baekhyun says. It was a huge turn on for Chanyeol tho. 

Chanyeol leans in to touch Baekhyun's waist and Baekhyun lets him. This time it's all without hesitations anymore. Baekhyun's ready and Chanyeol's very happy to comply to his boyfriend's needs. 

Chanyeol starts planting sloppy kisses along Baekhyun's face and he can hear the softest giggles coming out from Baekhyun's mouth. When Baekhyun felt a bit off about kissing only on face anymore he asks Chanyeol to lead him to his best first kiss. 

Slowly letting their lips go together, Baekhyun feels like he's in cloud 9 as of the moment. He thank heavens he was able to feel this kind of thing before he dies, and he is very much more grateful he was able to share it with the one he truly loves. 

Leaning away, Baekhyun notices something that bothers him. "Baby, erm? Can you keep the bears away?"

Chanyeol chuckles, "Why?" 

"They're like watching us, they don't have to see us doing this."

Chanyeol's heart went soft suddenly. How can he unlove a man like this? He doesn't even think it's possible. 

"I love you." Chanyeol says as he took a quick peck on his lips before he stood up to take we bare bears out of his baby's sight. 

"Are we all good now?" Chanyeol asks, while Baekhyun nods. 

Chanyeol starts leading to kiss him again as he starts touching of his neck to collar bones. Pulling the extra cloth down, upon revealing what Baekhyun was wearing inside, Chanyeol chuckles nervously. 

"You're wearing a lingerie set?" Looking at Baekhyun's whole body which was happily server in front of him. 

Baekhyun blushes at the question so he quickly defends himself, "Kyungsoo told me to do so!" 

"Ack! That punk!" Chanyeol says as Baekhyun giggles pulling Chanyeol for a kiss once again.

The kisses from soft kisses got heated. Baekhyun's a fast learner and his soft Mongryong-pup whimpers turns Chanyeol even more. 

A soft slut, indeed. But only for Chanyeol. 

They're kissing for about 30 minutes straight now and soon as the kiss went hotter Baekhyun leads Chanyeol onto his neck, he faces the left side to give Chanyeol more access he deserves. 

"C-chanyeol.." Baekhyun moans while Chanyeol continously touches his boyfriend's body. "C-Chanyeol... Baby..."

"Mhmm?" Chanyeol says sucking Baekhyun's skin causing the latter to moan a bit louder. "Sorry" the taller says. 

Baekhyun smiles as he assuringly told him it's okay. They continue making out, and as they did that, Chanyeol helps Baekhyun strips the lingerie Baekhyun was wearing since half a day earlier. Chanyeol's hands finally made contact with his boyfriend's skin. Chanyeol sighs contentedly, after so many years. It's a fucking finally.

Chanyeol's heart is too happy. Not only because Baekhyun chose to have sex with him tonight but because he was his first, regarding to everything like serious cases like this. Same goes to Baekhyun, that he is to overwhelmed to have Chanyeol as his first. 

 

Feeling completely comfortable with each other, Chanyeol thrusts his hips to make even a slight contact with his baby's own semi hard cock. Baekhyun moans softly. 

Pulling away to the kiss, Chanyeol says, "Baby don't be shy to let me hear your voice okay?" And Baekhyun complies. 

Baekhyun's being to sensitive and Chanyeol completely understands because he is a first timer. 

Lips parted, eyes shut and cute soft whimpers. Baekhyun looks desperate and needy. 

"Baby... Pwease.." 

"Oh God how can I hurt someone as soft as you?" 

Chanyeol trails kisses to Baek's neck up until his chest, pulling the extra lingerie left on to his dick. Baekhyun's eyes rolls up to his skull once his cock sprung through mid air. 

"Cute." Chanyeol compliments him making him blush even more, "Mine, all mine!" Chanyeol claims him as he pulls him nearer.

 

"This might hurt baby. Tell me okay?" 

First fingers goes inside him with a warning, he felt nothing but.."Weird!"

Chanyeol chuckles at his boyfriend's reaction, adding another set of finger, Baekhyun feels the slightest burn. He moans at the pleasure he's getting. 

"Oh.. Chanyeol...Mhmm" 

"That's it baby. Good job." 

Still feeling the slightest burn, Chanyeol starts moving his fingers in and out without any warning. Baekhyun bit his lips to the pleasure he was getting but also he couldn't help himself but to moan a mess, Chanyeol fingers was erotic and to huge for his very tight hole. And he wasn't sure about Chanyeol being inside him. 

Death? 

Coping up easily with Chanyeol's fingers Baekhyun begins to ride them too. Hitting Baekhyun's sweet spot, Baekhyun hold onto sheets and his other hand digs his nail onto Chanyeol's back. 

"Chanyeol... T-there." Baekhyun begs. "P-please...Ugh..." 

Chanyeol follows his boyfriend's wants so continuously brush his fingers digging and hitting onto Baekhyun's prostate. 

"Hot." Chanyeol says, when he makes Baekhyun cum for the first time in history. "And cute." 

"Chanyeol. Please be in me already." Baekhyun begs, while the taller's fingers are in his pink hole yet. "Please please baby."

"Why so impatient baby?"

"Aish just do it!" Baekhyun says as he aggresively helps himself to stand up from Chanyeol's grip. 

"Where did my soft Baekhyun go?"

"Ih. Please" 

Chanyeol smirks as he easily positions himself. He won't think twice already now that they came way this far already. Besides it's almost midnight. 

Pulling his boxers down, Baekhyun's eyes widens to the sight. His boyfriend is huge in all aspects. 

"THAT'LL FIT ME?" Baekhyun whines. "THAT'S BIG! IM SCARED!" 

"It'll fit. We can back out if you want!" 

"NOPE! WE'RE HERE!" Baekhyun heaves a long sigh. "I am ready." 

"Sure?"

Baekhyun nods. "Yes sir!" 

Chanyeol chuckles. He reaches for the strawberry lube nearby them, "Kyungsoo?"

"Uhuh"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. Kyungsoo's dead after this, " Spread baby." Chanyeol applies lube onto his hard as rock- cock while he bites his lips staring to a soft Baekhyunnie in front of him. 

"This will hurt a little baby." Chanyeol says, pushing his whole manhood in without a warning. Baekhyun lets out a shaky exhale. Tears starts to build up from the corner of his eyes, but he still tries to hide it from Chanyeol. 

"Baby... It hurts" Baekhyun sobs as soon as Chanyeol was balls deep. "It hurts so much" he sobs again holding on to Chanyeol's chest. 

"Sorry baby." Chanyeol says planting butterfly kisses all over Baekhyun's face to calm him down. "You're doing amazing love." 

The burn melt down a bit and Baekhyun began to instruct him to move a little. "I'll be gentle love" Chanyeol whispers. "I promise" 

 

"Ugh. Sh---Chanyeollie." Baekhyun whines as Chanyeol was going to rough and tougn towards him. "Baby! Fuck!" 

Now rooms are now filled with "oohs" and "ahhs". Also Chanyeol went aggresive and hard-rough fucking Baekhyun. Kink. 

Who thought of this demon babying is baby earlier? And now is aggresively fucking him?

"Baekhyunnie~ you feel so good inside" 

Slamming inside Baekhyun, the smaller latter yelps in pain in pleasure. "OH MY GOSH! CHANYEOL THERE!" 

"Such a slut!! Only for me right?" Chanyeol asks. As he spanks him.

"Mhm. Yes, daddy." 

The skin slapping and moans echoes through the whole room. Who bothers to care. Not even one of them does. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes up in pleasure Chanyeol is giving him. It is something he has never felt before but he's willing to feel again. He won't deny that this has been one of his best nights. All because Chanyeol made it special. And extra special. 

Chanyeol continue to thrust hard and aggresive while Baekhyun yells his name on repeat. Baekhyun wraps his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck.

"Mhmm..Mhm.. Baby I am near..." Chanyeol says airily as he continuously thrust his huge manhood inside his lover. His heart is beating soft fast, not only because he pants but also he has finally done it with his lover. 

Few more hole wrecking thrusts, Chanyeol cums all over the bedsheets. 

Planting soft kisses against Baekhyun's soft temple, Chanyeol makes sure he was okay. 

Baekhyun's breathing heavily, he looks wrecked. But he smiles, like nothing happened. "Thank you for being my first, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol smiles as he take a quick peck on Baekhyun's lips, "I am glad too. I love you. Now, rest?"

"But I haven't blowjob you yet" Baekyun says with soft giggles, having no clue to what was he saying. 

Chanyeol's eyes widen in shock. He has fucking job tomorrow. "Oh God, no! Can we do it tomorrow?"

"Is blowjob disgusting baby?"

"NO! Shhh, sleep!" 

Baekhyun giggles, snuggling closer to Chanyeol to cuddle him. "Good night baby" 

"Good night, love."

**Author's Note:**

> T'was lame? I know! Anyways, I still hope y'all like it even for a bit? Huhu 
> 
> Soft Baekhyunnie is just squishy. Follow me @6104DAILY on twitter and let's be friends please huhu dm me /cries/ i love you all.


End file.
